The Royals
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: AU of the ending to Wishology. Just before Jorgen was going to wipe Timmy's family&friends memories what if Aslan came and dilivered a new part of the Prophecy? Crossover with FOP/Narnia/Danny Phantom. SXPC DXS TXT.
1. Prolouge: The King of Fairy World

**A/N This is a crossover with Narnia, The Fairly Odd Parents, and Danny Phantom. This idea is from aslan333 and is helping me write it. This is an AU of the ending to Wishology (Fairly Odd Parents) and there is no PP (Danny Phantom) and sometime after Prince Caspian (Movie, not book). Okay, I own nothing.**

Timmy and Trixie were about to kiss for the second time when Jorgen put his face in between them, "You do realize I'm going to have to erase everyone's memories right?"

Timmy sighed, "Really? Do you _have_ too?"

"Rules are rules," Jorgen said.

"Not so fast," a deep calming voice said.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen froze, "That couldn't be…" Wanda said.

"I may forget a lot of things, but that voice I remember very clearly," Cosmo said.

"Aslan," Jorgen said.

"Who?" Timmy asked confused.

Suddenly, a lion stepped up on the stage and everyone gasped. Trixie holds onto Timmy and Poof, Vicky, Crocker, Dark Laser, Mark, Timmy's parents, AJ, and Chester all stand behind Timmy, "When did I become a shield?" Timmy asked them.

"Timothy Turner," the lion said.

Timmy paled, "Uh, did that lion just say my name?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda each took one of Timmy's hands, "Watch Poof," Wanda said to the group and flew Timmy down to the lion, "Greetings Aslan."

"Wanda, Cosmo," Aslan said smiling.

"Uh," Timmy said nervously, "Who are you?"

Aslan turned to Timmy, "I am Aslan, guardian and savior of Narnia, the King of Beasts, son of the Emperor-Over-the-Sea, and the creator of fairies."

Timmy paled and gulped, "W-Well, w-w-what do y-you w-want with m-m-me?" Timmy asked.

"There is a part of the Prophecy that no one, but I knew about," Aslan said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Whoever shall defeat the Darkness shall learn a valuable lesson. What was that lesson Timmy?" Aslan asked.

"Just because something looks scary doesn't mean it's evil or mean," Timmy said.

Aslan nodded, "Very good. Now that you know that you're ready to take your rightful place in the royals."

"What?" Timmy said confused, "What royals?"

"There are four lands," Aslan said, "A land made of make-believe, also known as Narnia; a land for those who are dead, also known as the Ghost Zone; a land for those who hold magic, also known as Fairy World; and finally a land the royals must protect, also known as Earth.

"Each land has their own king, queen, or both. Each land has a job it must do to protect Earth and it is the royals' job to make sure that happens. Narnia has two queens and two kings as well as a protector. The Ghost Zone has one king and one queen as well as a princess. Fairy World also has a king as well as a queen."

"Me?" Timmy asked pointing to himself.

Aslan nodded, "You're the King of Fairy World."

Everyone's mouths dropped and Timmy just stood there in shock, "Your job is to make sure magic is kept away from the people of Earth," Aslan continued, "You have special powers to help you complete this task. You are able to sense when a magic carrier steps out of line and are able to sense where the other royals are, as can the other royals."

"But why me?" Timmy asked, "I'm only ten."

"You may be young, but your heart is where it should be," Aslan said.

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda, who still looked in a state of shock, "You said something about Fairy World having a queen, who is it?" Timmy asked Aslan.

Aslan smiled, "You'll know when you see it."

"See what?" Timmy asked.

"Your queen will have all the powers you have and will be the one you marry," Aslan said.

Timmy blushed, "Great, I'm ten and I'm already being told who to marry."

"Don't worry," Aslan said and started to walk away, "Everything will come natural to you and your queen," and with that Aslan disappeared.

Timmy felt weak and fell to his knees, "Timmy!" everyone yelled.

"I'm fine," Timmy said, "Just in shock."

"Poof, poof?" Poof said coming down to Timmy.

"Really Poof, I'm fine," Timmy said.

"Poof."

Timmy slowly stood up, "Just when I thought my life would be back to normal."

"Are you still going to wipe our memories?" AJ asked.

"Uh, I would, but after what just happened I think Turner will need all the comfort he can get," Jorgen said.

"Can I go home now?" Timmy asked.

"Sure sweetie," Wanda said, "Everyone gather around and we'll take you home."

Everyone surrounded Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof and they poofed them home. When they got home Timmy went to his room, "It may be best if we left him alone for the rest of the day," Wanda said to Timmy's parents.

They nodded and went to the living room to watch T.V. Wanda looked at the door to Timmy's room, "Let's just poof to our fish bowl," Wanda said, "Let everything sink in."

Cosmo nodded and grabbed his son and poofed to the fish castle with Wanda.

**A/N Short I know, but I thought it was pretty good. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: The White Witch and Vortex

**A/N Okay so I'm skipping a few years ahead so Timmy can be close in age to Danny, Sam(Danny Phantom), Susan, Peter, Lucy, Edmond, and Caspian (Narnia, duh!). I own nothing!**

"Timmy?" 14 year old Trixie asked her _**best friend**_ of four years.

Trixie still had her memories of all those years ago, but decided to let Timmy decide when and if he wanted to go out with her. She also started hanging out with Timmy and his friends more than her other 'friends' in Elementary School. Timmy glanced at Trixie from the picnic table he was sitting at, "Hey Trix," Timmy said in a mono tone his had since that day back in fifth grade.

Trixie sat next to Timmy, "Are you okay?" Trixie asked.

Timmy looked at her, "What's been the answer to that for the past four years?" Timmy asked her.

Trixie sighed, "Timmy just because you're…" Trixie looked around and lowered her voice, "You're the King of Fairy World doesn't mean you have to be depressed about it."

"I'm not depressed," Timmy said, "I'm just…overwhelmed. There's at least one Friday the 13th a year, and only I can stop them…that a lot of pressure for one person."

Trixie put a hand on Timmy's shoulder, "But you're not alone," Trixie said, "Remember what Aslan said, you have a…" Trixie struggled with the next word, "Queen, who has all the same powers you do."

Timmy looked at Trixie, "Do you see a queen anywhere?" Timmy asked.

Trixie sighed, "Timmy, I'm your friend," man she hated that word, "And I don't like seeing you like this…and neither do AJ or Chester," Trixie added quickly.

Timmy looked at Trixie and smiled a small smile, "I guess you're right, as always," Timmy said.

Trixie smiled and stood up just as strong wind blew, "Oh!" Trixie said and held her purple dress down, "What's with the wind!"

Timmy laughed and just now noticed that Trixie was wearing a purple dress with silver designs all down it that covered her knees with purple flats and her hair was down and her bangs were held by a purple headband, "What's so funny!" Trixie yelled.

Timmy chuckled, "You."

Trixie growled, "Do I need to knock some sense into you?"

Trixie had given up her princess get-up in middle school and had become more of a tom boy personality, but she still liked to wear dresses and skirts, "I'm good," Timmy laughed.

Trixie glared at Timmy, but she could never hold it for very long. Timmy had grown out of his pink episode sometime after Elementary School. He wore a green t-shirt with blue jeans and green and white tennis shoes. He still wore his pink hat because his grandma died of Breast Cancer. The wind started to blow harder, "Oh my!" Trixie yelled, "What's going on!"

Timmy held his hat and pulled Trixie down, "Stay down," Timmy said, "You could be blown away in this wind."

Trixie nodded and held onto Timmy. Suddenly, Timmy gasped, "What?" Trixie asked.

"It's some kind of magic creature is doing this," Timmy said.

"What!" Trixie said shocked.

Suddenly, Trixie was blown away, "Ah!"

"Trixie!" Timmy yelled and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Ah! Timmy!" Trixie yelled.

Trixie's headband was blown away. Timmy groaned and pulled Trixie down and held her close, "Where is this coming from!" Timmy yelled over the wind.

Suddenly, laughing arose from the sky. Timmy turned along with Trixie and saw red eyes in the sky, "Timothy Turner," a voice said.

Trixie held onto Timmy, "Who are you!" Timmy yelled over the wind.

"Don't mind my minion," a famine voice said, "Vortex, calm yourself."

The wind stopped and a woman with white hair and dress and very pale skin and eyes appeared. Suddenly, a green skin flying thing with a tornado for legs appeared, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"I am the White Witch and this is my ghostly minion Vortex," the pale lady said.

"Ghost?" Trixie said still holding onto Timmy even through the wind stopped.

"I am the ghost who controls all weather!" Vortex yelled.

"Stop the yelling," White Witch said.

"Yes, your heinous," Vortex said.

"What do you want and how do you know my name?" Timmy asked.

The White Witch turned to Timmy and Trixie, "Do you think I'm stupid Timothy? I know who you are."

"And who might I be?" Timmy challenged.

"Stop being childish," the White Witch said, "You are the King of Fairy World, just as Daniel is the King of the Ghost Zone, and Peter, Susan, Edmond, and Lucy are the Kings and Queens of Narnia, my homeland."

Timmy growled, "Fine," Timmy said, "What do you want?"

"I would prefer to talk to royals only," the White Witch said.

Timmy slowly let go of Trixie, "Get out of here," Timmy said to Trixie.

"What!" Trixie said, "Timmy."

"Go!" Timmy said, "You don't need to get involved in this."

"But-"

"Listen to your little friend girl," Vortex said, "Or would you rather I fry you with a lightning bolt?"

Timmy growled, "Hurt her and you'll see what power I have," Timmy warned.

The White Witch raised an eyebrow, "Hmm," she said, "Very well, we won't hurt the girl if she leaves."

Timmy looked at Trixie, "Go," Timmy said.

"But-"

Timmy pushed her, "Go!"

Trixie turned and ran a few feet before turning to look at Timmy, "Go," Timmy said again.

Trixie ran far enough for them to think she ran away, but then hid behind a tree. Timmy turned to the White Witch and Vortex, "Now, what do you want?" Timmy asked.

The wind began to pick up, "Calm yourself Vortex," the White Witch said, "I just want to talk."

"What!" Vortex yelled, "Then why'd the girl have to leave?"

"Her name is Trixie," Timmy growled, "Now what do you want to talk about!"

The White Witch came up to Timmy and he back up slightly, "I came to warn you as I did the other royals," the White Witch put her face in front of Timmy's, "Unless you want all those that you love to die, you'll leave this town and never return."

Trixie gasped softly, "No, Timmy, don't," she whispered.

A soft breeze blew across Timmy's face as he thought this over.

**A/N Cliff Hanger! R&R if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 2: Three Ghosts in a Fish Bowl

**A/NYay! The Login in is fixed and I can post this! So sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger, but it was not my fault! I own nothing and please enjoy!**

Trixie bit her lip trying not to yell at Timmy. Timmy looked at the White Witch, "How do I know you won't kill them when I'm gone or take over Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

The White Witch scowled, "You royals are all the same," she said, "Let's put it this way. You leave and you have the hope that I don't kill them or you can watch them die."

Timmy growled and made a sword appear in his hand under the table, but it froze, "What!" Timmy yelled.

"I know all about your little magic powers," the White Witch said, "Now what's your answer?"

"And just to give you a little visual," Vortex said and blew the wind towards where Trixie was hiding and blew her towards him.

"Ah!" Trixie yelled.

Timmy went wide eyed, "Let her go!" Timmy yelled.

Vortex laughed, "He will," the White Witch said, "If you leave."

"Timmy no!" Trixie yelled.

Timmy growled and was about to say yes when a green ball hit Vortex releasing Trixie, "Ow!" Vortex yelled.

"Forget about someone?" a voice said.

Timmy and Trixie turned and saw a 14 year old boy with white hair and green eyes in a black and white jumpsuit floating and his hands glowing green, "Phantom!" Vortex yelled.

The White Witch growled, "What are you doing here Daniel?" she asked.

"You just told us to leave our town," a famine voice said.

Two girls appeared. One looked about 14 and black hair with white highlights and green eyes and wore and purple and black jumpsuit and floated like the boy. The other girl looked like the boy only was about 12, "Samantha, Danielle," the White Witch growled.

The oldest girl had a purple aura glowing around her hand and the youngest had blue around hers. Timmy quickly ran over to Trixie, "Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

Trixie nodded, "I'm fine."

Timmy sighed with relief, "Good, but next time I tell you to run, do it."

Trixie nodded and turned to the three floating teens, "Who are they?" Trixie asked.

Timmy was quiet for a moment, "They're the king, queen, and princess of the Ghost Zone," Timmy said and helped Trixie up.

"So they're ghosts?" Trixie asked.

"I think so," Timmy said and watched the three ghosts fight Vortex, "Wait, where'd that witch go?"

Trixie looked around with Timmy, "Over there," Trixie said and pointed to where the White Witch was trying to escape.

"I don't think so," Timmy said and made a knife appear in his hand and threw it at a tree next to the White Witch.

The White Witch turned, "Going somewhere?" Timmy sarcastically asked.

The White Witch growled and started to disappear, "I'll be back," she said.

When she was totally gone Vortex disappeared. Timmy growled and turned to the three royals of the Ghost Zone, "Who are you?" Timmy asked them.

The boy spoke up, "I'm Danny," he said, "And this is my girlfriend Sam, and my daughter Dani."

Timmy and Trixie raised an eyebrow, "Daughter?" Trixie asked.

"I'm really his clone," Dani said.

"Oh," Timmy and Trixie said.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Timmy," Timmy said, "And this is my friend Trixie."

"Friend?" Sam said trying to hold back a smile.

Trixie blushed, "Yes," she said.

"Okay," Dani said, "This is like you two all over again."

Danny and Sam glared at Dani, "Just saying," Dani said.

"You three are the royals of the Ghost Zone right?" Timmy asked.

Danny turned to Timmy and nodded, "And you're the King of Fairy World?"

Timmy nodded, "And no the queen hasn't shown up yet," Timmy said when Danny opened his mouth to speak.

Danny closed his mouth and glanced at Trixie who was trying to fix her hair, "Would one of you happen to have a brush on you?" Trixie asked completely unaware of Danny's glance.

"Uh, no, sorry," Danny, Sam, and Dani said.

A blue ring appeared around Danny and Dani's waist and a black one around Sam and they fell to the ground human, "What the?" Timmy and Trixie said shocked.

"We're only half ghost," Danny explained, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know somewhere we could stay would you?"

"Uh, give me a minute and I'll call my parents," Timmy said, "They know all about this."

Timmy pulled out his cell phone and walked away leaving Trixie with the three ghost royals, "Um…" Trixie said awkwardly, "So where are you three from?"

"Amity Park," Sam said, "Now, what's with you and Timmy?"

Trixie blushed, "We're just friends," Trixie said.

"But you want more," Dani said crossing her arms.

Trixie blushed and looked down, "Um, yeah, but he already has a queen he's supposed to marry, so why bother."

Danny went up to her, "You know," Danny said, "Sam wasn't half ghost at first. She became half ghost after she told me how she felt; I felt the same way so she was meant for me, there for had a ghost half inside her that she didn't know about. It could be the same with you and Timmy."

Trixie looked at Sam, who nodded, "You could very well be Timmy's queen, but it's your choice weather you tell him or not," Sam said and looked at Timmy who was still on the phone, "But I can tell you this. He feels the same way."

Trixie looked at Timmy, "Maybe," she said.

Timmy came back, "My parents said its fine," Timmy said, "Hope you don't mind sharing a fish bowl."

"What?" Danny, Sam, and Dani said in shock.

Timmy and Trixie laughed, "You'll see," Timmy said and snapped his fingers poofing them to his house.

Timmy's mom jumped, "I'm still not used to that," she said, "Cosmo and Wanda are setting up the rooms."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"My fairy godparents," Timmy said, "Come on, we're going in the fish bowl."

"What!" Danny, Sam, and Dani yelled as they poofed away.

Timmy poofed them into the fish castle, "Where are we?" Dani asked.

"A little castle inside a fish bowl in my room," Timmy said.

Danny, Sam, and Dani did a double take and Timmy and Trixie laughed, "Magic can be an amazing thing," Timmy said, "Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!"

"Poof, poof, Timmy!" Poof yelled and hugged Timmy.

Poof was now a toddler and a little better at his magic, "Hey Poof," Timmy said.

"Trixie!" Poof yelled.

Trixie laughed and hugged the little toddler, "Hey there cutie."

"Poof!" Wanda called.

"He's down here," Timmy called.

Wanda and Cosmo poofed down, "There you are," Wanda said and grabbed Poof and held him, "And you must be our guests."

Timmy nodded, "These are the King of the Ghost Zone, Danny, his queen, Sam, and his daughter/clone, Dani."

"Hello," they said.

"Hello," Wanda said, "I'm Wanda, this is my husband, Cosmo, and our son, Poof."

"This is a fish bowl?" Danny asked.

Wanda laughed, "Yes."

"We'll leave you three to get settled," Timmy said and poofed him and Trixie out of the castle.

**A/N So…how was that? R&R.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Queen Has Arrived!

**A/N Sorry I know it's been a while, but the good news is I've got Book 1 of my Galacta series TYPED and ready for publishing! Hehe I'm so happy, but I still own nothing.**

Timmy and Trixie appeared in Timmy's room, "They seem nice," Trixie said.

Timmy nodded, "Do you need to head home?"

Trixie looked at the clock on Timmy's side table, "No, I still have three hours before I need to be home," Trixie said.

"Okay," Timmy said, "You want to work on the science project?"

"Sure," Trixie said smiling.

Trixie pulled out Timmy's science notebook from his side table, "It says we need to study an animal then make a poster board on our findings," Trixie said.

"So we need to go to the park?" Timmy asked.

"I guess so," Trixie said.

Timmy took his notebook and two pencils, "Let's go," he said.

It was quiet as Timmy and Trixie walked to the park, "Okay," Timmy said, "Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking," Trixie said.

"About what?" Timmy asked.

Trixie shook her head, "It's nothing."

Timmy gave her a look, "Trix, I know you by now."

Trixie sighed, "It's just something Danny, Sam, Dani, and I talked about."

"What'd you talk about?" Timmy asked.

"Your queen," Trixie whispered.

Timmy stopped walking, "What?"

"Danny was saying that Sam wasn't half ghost at first," Trixie explained, "She had a ghost half inside her that was dormant that only came out when they got together. He thinks it could be the same for you."

Timmy blinked, "Okay, well I hope that's the case."

"Why?" Trixie asked.

Timmy looked at her, "No reason," he said, "I'd just like to pick who I merry."

Trixie nodded in understanding, "Uh, Trix, can I asked you something?" Timmy asked.

"Sure," Trixie said.

"About when we were trying to stop the darkness," Timmy said.

"Oh," Trixie said, "What about it?"

"Uh, never mind," Timmy said and started walking again.

Trixie looked at Timmy as they walked and couldn't help but think about what Sam said, "Timmy," Trixie asked.

"Hmm?" Timmy said looking at her.

"Do you remember that crush you had on me?"

Timmy froze where he was, "Uh, what crush?" Timmy asked.

Trixie crossed her arms, "The one you had on my in fifth grade until you became king."

"Uh, nope," Timmy said nervously.

"Really?" Trixie said smirking; Sam _was_ right, "Then explain why you kissed me before the darkness sucked you inside it?"

"Uh," Timmy said trying to think of an excuse.

"Well?"

"That was a long time ago," Timmy said and entered the park.

Trixie came up beside him, "So you feel nothing for me but friendship?"

"Yep," Timmy said not looking at her.

Trixie could tell he was lying, "Really?" Trixie said smirking again.

"Yes," Timmy said and quickly tried to change the subject, "So uh, what animal are we going to do?"

Trixie gave him a look, "What?" Timmy asked.

"You know how I feel about subject changes Tim," Trixie said and pushed him into a tree and almost laying on him.

Trixie saw a blush creep up on Timmy's cheeks, "So, back to what we were talking about before," Trixie said, "And tell me the truth and I'll know if you're lying."

Timmy gulped both from Trixie and the position they were in and from being forced to tell Trixie the truth, "Uh," Timmy said.

Trixie wrapped her arms around Timmy's neck and hoped that Sam was right, "It's a simple question Timmy," Trixie said, "Do you feel only friendship for me?"

Timmy gulped again and blushed a deep, deep red, "Uh…" Timmy's mind went blank.

Trixie sighed, "Fine, I'll go first," Trixie said, "Even though I acted mean to you in fifth grade I really did like you and I was really proud of you when you defeated the darkness and I still like you, maybe even love."

Timmy went wide eyed and blushed a deeper red then he already was, if possible, "Trix," Timmy said.

Trixie pulled away from Timmy, "So, what animal?" Trixie asked while walking away.

Timmy glared at Trixie and grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to him and held her waist, "You know I hate when you try to leave when I haven't finished," Timmy said.

Trixie smiled, "So, you'll answer my question?"

Timmy smirked, "No," he said making Trixie glare at him, "I'll show you," Timmy said and pulled her into a kiss.

Trixie went wide eyed in shock, but it only lasted a few seconds. She slowly kissed Timmy back and wrapped her arms back around his neck and pulled him closer. Timmy broke away and both of them were smiling stupidly, "Is that good for an answer?" Timmy asked.

Trixie smiled wider and pushed him into the tree again, "You really need to learn to be quiet," Trixie said and kissed him again.

Timmy smiled into the kissed and pulled Trixie closer to him.

_In the Fish Bowl…_

Danny was playing cards with Sam and Dani when he suddenly smirked, "What?" Sam said, "If it's about your cards, you have a terrible poker face."

Danny shook his head, "Fairy World's queen has finally arrived," Danny said.

Sam and Dani smirked, "Let me guess," Sam said, "Trixie right?"

Danny laughed, "Did you really have to guess?"

Dani smirked and showed her cards, "I win!"

"What!" Danny and Sam yelled.

Dani laughed, "She's your daughter," Danny said.

Sam glared at him, "She's you," Sam countered.

Danny stuck his tongue at Sam, "Rematch!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

**A/N Tada! Again, I'm happy! Yay me! R&R.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Only Two Left

**A/N I own nothing.**

_One Week Later…_

"Class calm down," Mr. Crocker said.

Mr. Crocker moved to teaching high school and made sure Timmy was in his classes so if he had to leave to take care of any magical creatures, "I'd like to introduce two new students, Mr. Crocker said, "Daniel Fenton, and Samantha Manson. Would you two like to say something about yourselves?"

Timmy looked around and saw both girls and boys staring at Danny and Sam dreamily. Danny and Sam obviously saw this and grabbed each other's hands, "Call us Danny and Sam and no making goo-goo eyes at Sam," Danny said glaring.

"Call me Samantha and you die the next hour and if you make goo-goo eyes at Danny you die in a few minutes," Sam said.

Everyone making goo-goo eyes at Danny and Sam quickly looked away. Timmy and Trixie chuckled; even Mr. Crocker was trying to hold back a laugh, "Alright you two you can take a seat beside Timmy there," Mr. Crocker said.

Danny and Sam nodded and took the two seats beside Timmy, "Alright, now for English we'll start our first play, Romeo and Juliet," Mr. Crocker said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," Danny said.

Timmy raised his hand, "Yes, Timmy," Mr. Crocker asked.

Timmy nodded his head towards Danny and Sam and Mr. Crocker nodded, "Danny, Sam, Timmy you can go," Mr. Crocker said.

Timmy, Danny, and Sam got up, but before they could get out the door Dani phased into the room. Dani rubbed her head, "Ow," she said.

"Dani!" Danny, Sam, Timmy, and Trixie yelled and ran to her.

Crocker being closer to her bent down to her, "Are you alright?" Crocker asked.

"Dizzy," Dani said and passed out and turned human making the whole class gasp.

Danny picked her up bridal style and found both blood and ectoplasm all over her, "What could've-"

Danny was cut off when he was sent flying out the window by an ice ray, "Danny!" Sam yelled and started to run towards the window, but was soon blown into Mr. Crocker's desk.

"Sam!" Timmy and Trixie yelled.

Danny came up rubbing his head, "What was that?" Danny asked.

Sam moaned and held her head. Suddenly, Timmy got a feeling, "Trixie, get down!" Timmy yelled and pushed Trixie to the ground just as an ice blast went over their heads.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled and ducked just in time, "What in the Ghost Zone!"

Danny came back inside, "Mr. Crocker, get everyone out of here," Timmy said.

Crocker nodded and ushered the panicked students out. Danny picked the still unconscious Dani up again and transformed along with Sam, "Okay, whoever you are, show yourself!" Danny yelled.

The White Witch appeared with Vortex by her side, "You," the four teens said.

"Get out of here Trixie," Timmy said magic surrounding his hands.

"Take Dani with you," Danny said handing his daughter to her.

Trixie nodded and kissed Timmy's cheek before jumping out the window.

**Trixie's Point of View**

I ran with the Ghost Zone princess in my arms until I reached a tree. I set Dani down and looked inside the hole in the tree and found the first aid kit I put in there for when Timmy got hurt in a battle. I opened it and pulled out some bandages and started to wrap Dani wounds, but the ectoplasm didn't soak in like it was supposed to. I sighed, "That figures," I said, "There must be a special kind of bandage for this."

I closed my eyes trying to think when I suddenly felt something around my hand. My eyes shot open thinking it was a bug, but when I looked down my hand was glowing like Timmy's did. I gasped and put my hand close to my face, "This, this can't be," I said in shock.

I looked at Dani who was bleeding more. I slowly placed my glowing hand on Dani's wounds and they all disappeared. The aura disappeared from my hand and I stared at it in shock. Suddenly, Dani started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me, "Trixie?" she asked.

"Shh," I said, "You were beaten up pretty bad."

Dani looked at herself, "You figured out you're the Queen of Fairy World, didn't you," she said.

I nodded, "How'd you know?" I asked.

"Nothing can soak in ectoplasm," Dani explained, "Only giving it time to heal can cure the wound, but magic has healing abilities which can heal the wound with ectoplasm."

"Oh," I said.

"Where's mom, dad, and Timmy?" Dani asked.

"Inside the school fighting the White Witch and Vortex," I said.

Just when I finished that sentence the school exploded. Dani and I gasped, "No!" we yelled in unison.

Tears spilled from my eyes and Dani was crying into my back. I looked at what remained of the school and saw the White Witch and Vortex leave, but I didn't see Timmy, Danny, or Sam. I felt tears pour from my eyes like a waterfall, "Timmy!" I yelled and fell to the ground crying.

**A/N I should hide now. *Runs and hides from mad readers* R&R.**


	6. Chapter 5: New Romances? You Decide

**A/N Okay I FINALLY got the right words. I own nothing.**

Dani, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof floated in the Ghost Zone, "So, where's this Frostbite?" Wanda asked.

Dani pointed to a piece of land covered in snow and ice, "That's the Far Frozen," Dani explained, "Let's go."

When they landed the guards held spears at them, "Who are you?" one guard asked.

"Dani!" Frostbite's voice came.

The spears dropped, "Thanks Frostbite," Dani said, "This is Trixie Tang, the Queen of Fairy World and our friends Cosmo, Wanda, and their son, Poof."

"Ah!" Frostbite said happily, "Welcome fairies and queen Trixie."

"The reason we're here is because Danny, Sam, and the King of Fairy World, Timmy, were inside a school when it exploded and we couldn't find them," Dani explained.

Frostbite went wide eyed, "Oh, my," Frostbite said, "So, you need a place to stay?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Dani said.

"No trouble at all princess," Frostbite said, "Follow me to your rooms."

Frostbite showed them two rooms, "Does anyone need a jacket?" Frostbite asked.

Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Trixie poofed on green, pink, purple, and blue jackets, "I'm good," Dani said.

Frostbite nodded, "Dinner will be served in a few minutes," Frostbite said and walked away.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof took one room while Trixie and Dani took the other. Trixie sat on one of the beds and sighed, "This is not the way I wanted my life to go," Trixie said, "Why'd they have to kill them?"

Dani sat beside Trixie, "What am I doing," Trixie said looking at Dani, "You have it worse than me. You just lost your parents."

Dani nodded and tears started to fall and she laid her head in Trixie's lap and cried, "It's okay," Trixie said trying to calm her.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, "Uh, yes?" Trixie asked.

The door slowly opened, "Dani?" a voice said.

Dani's head snapped up, "David?"

A boy about 13 years old with short brown hair and light blue eyes entered the room. He wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and red and blue tennis shoes, "David!" Dani yelled and attacked him in a hug crying.

The boy, David, wrapped his arms around Dani and tried to calm her. Trixie got off the bed, "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm David," David said still holding the crying Dani, "I was one of her friends when she lived in the Ghost Zone. My brother, Luke, and our friends, Kelly and Sara are here too."

"How'd you know Dani needed you?" Trixie asked.

"Luke and I are Halfas like Dani, so we sensed something was wrong and Sara and Kelly may be human, but Sara is Dora's sister and Kelly is Clockwork's daughter. Sara can control fire, like me, and Kelly can freeze time. I control fire and ice and Luke controls light."

"Oh," Trixie said, "So do you know what happened?"

David nodded, "Frostbite told us when we got here."

Dani clung to David, "Come on," Trixie said, "Dinner's probably waiting."

David nodded and led Dani to the dining room where there was a buffet of food waiting, "Not hungry," Dani said into David's shirt.

Two girls and a boy walked up to them. One girl about 18 years old had red hair in a braid that came below her waist and had light brown eyes. She wore an orange dress that came to her ankles and orange flats. The other girl about 12 years old had blonde hair that came to her shoulders and violet eyes. She wore a purple shirt with blue jeans and purple tennis shoes. The boy looked about 11 and looked like David only he had dark blue eyes instead of light blue. He wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Dani, you have to eat something," the girl with red hair said.

"I said no Sara," Dani said into David's shirt again.

"Please Dani," the girl with blonde hair pleaded.

"No, Kelly!" Dani yelled removing her face from David's shirt for two seconds.

"Grumpy," the boy said, "David, can't you do something?"

David looked at the boy, "What do you want me to do Luke?" David asked.

"Really?" Sara asked shocked.

"You're kidding right?" Kelly asked.

"Just try," Luke said.

David rolled his eyes and looked down at Dani who had gone back to crying into his shirt, "Dani," David said, "Can you please try and eat."

Dani stopped crying, "Fine," Dani said.

Trixie smirked finally getting what was going on. Just as they were about to sit down Dani and Trixie gasped, "What?" David, Sara, Kelly, and Luke asked.

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia are in danger, as well as their protector," Trixie said.

**Lucy's Point of View**

I was running with my older brothers, Peter and Edmond, my older sister, Susan, and our protector, Prince Caspian, but we just call him Caspian. Susan was firing her arrows behind us while Peter and Caspian cut branches with their swords so we could run faster. I looked behind me and saw the green floating things still chasing us, "Don't look back," Edmond said, "It'll only slow you down."

I nodded and continued to run, "This isn't working Peter!" Susan yelled, "I'm out of arrows!"

"Great!" Edmond said sarcastically, "Now what!"

"Calm down Ed," Peter said as he continued to cut the branches.

Suddenly, Susan tripped and fell, "Susan!" we all yelled and ran back for her. As Caspian helped her up we were surrounded by the green things. Peter and Caspian stood in front of us with their swords out, "Well, looks like the four royals of Narnia and their protector are trapped," one green thing said.

"Don't be so sure of that," a voice said and was followed by some kind of green blast.

The green blast sent the green thing flying. We turned and saw six people, three of which were floating. One of the three floating was a girl that looked about 12 years old. She had white hair pulled into a ponytail and had glowing green eyes and wore a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol on in the middle of her chest. The other two floating were boys who looked the same except their hair was different as well as their outfits. One looked about 13 years old. He had red and blue highlights in his white hair and had glowing green eyes and wore a red and blue jumpsuit. The other boy was about my age maybe 11 years old. He had yellow highlights in his white hair and had glowing green eyes and wore a yellow and black jumpsuit.

The three on the ground were all girls, but different ages. The oldest was about Peter's age maybe 18 years old. She had long red hair in a braid that came down to her waist and light brown eyes and wore an orange dress that came to her ankles and orange flats. The next oldest looked about 14 years old. She had black hair that came past her shoulders and blue eyes and wore a pink dress that covered her knees with pink flats. The last looked about Edmond's age, give or take a few months, making her about 12. She had blonde hair that came to her shoulders and violet eyes and wore a purple shirt with blue jeans and purple tennis shoes.

I blinked in confusion, but was soon blown away by a pink blast of some kind, "Ah! I yelled.

I saw Susan be blown with Caspian somewhere, but I don't know where Peter or Edmond went. My back hit a tree and I fell to the ground in a daze. Once I cleared my head I saw another pink blast coming towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and saw the boy with white hair with yellow highlights in his hair holding some kind of shield of light in front of me, "Are you okay?" he asked me, the shield disappearing.

I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine," I said, "Who are you?"

"Luke," the boy said, "I'm a friend of the Princess of the Ghost Zone."

"Oh," I said, "Well, thank you for saving me. I'm Lucy."

Luke helped me up, "I haven't saved you yet," Luke said, "Once we're in the Ghost Zone then we'll be safe."

"Where's that?" I asked.

Luke grabbed my hand, "This way," he said and walked into the woods.

**Edmond's Point of View**

My head hit a rock, "Ow," I said and rubbed my head in a daze, "What hit me?"

I suddenly saw the pink blast again, "Oh boy," I said and waited for the impact, but nothing came, "Huh?"

I looked and saw the girl with blonde hair glowing purple making the pink blast go in slow motion, "Whoa," I said in shock.

The girl took me by the hand, "We gotta move," the girl said, "It won't go slow forever."

I nodded and we ran a few feet away just as the pink blast went back to normal speed, "Oof," we said.

"Thanks," I said, "Who are you?"

"Kelly, daughter of Clockwork, the Master of Time and a friend of the Princess of the Ghost Zone," the girl said.

"Isn't Clockwork a ghost?" I asked remembering the list of ghosts Peter made me memorize.

Kelly nodded, "Yes, and I'm not really sure how that works out," Kelly said and stood up.

Kelly helped me up, "Thanks," I said again, "I'm Edmond by the way."

Kelly smiled, "Come on," Kelly said, "We need to get to the Ghost Zone. You'll be safe there."

"Uh, okay, but where is it?" I asked.

Kelly grabbed my wrist, "This way," she said and led me into the woods.

**Peter's Point of View**

I landed in a bush, "Oof," I said, "Okay, that hurt."

I stood up and rubbed my back and saw a pink blast coming towards me, "Uh-oh," I said and reached for my sword, but didn't find it there, "What! Oh, boy," I said and closed my eyes waiting for impact, but surprisingly nothing came, "Huh?"

I opened my eyes and saw the girl with red hair standing in front of me with a shield made of fire. The shield disappeared and she looked at me, "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded, "You haven't happened to see my sword have you?" I asked.

She looked around, "Oh," she said and picked up my sword, "Here you go."

"Thanks," I said and took and put it back in my case, "Who are you by the way?"

"Sara, sister of Dora and a friend of the Princess of the Ghost Zone," she said.

"I thought Dora was a ghost?" I said.

"She is," Sara said, "I'm not sure how this works, but I'm still human while she's a ghost."

"Okay, that's weird," I said, "I'm Peter by the way."

Sara smiled slightly, "We need to get to the Ghost Zone," Sara said, "You'll be safe there."

"But my family and Caspian," I said, "I can't just leave them."

Sara took my hand, "Luke, Dani, David, Trixie, and Kelly will get them I promise, but I did to get you to safety," Sara said and pulled me into the woods.

**Susan's Point of View**

I landed on Caspian when we finally reached the ground, "Ow," we said in unison.

I quickly got up, "Sorry," I said.

"Where's my sword?" Caspian asked looking around. (**A/N The girl he kissed is on top of him and all he can think about is his sword…something's wrong with that picture.**)

Suddenly, a pink blast came at us, "Ah!" we yelled in unison.

Caspian held me close and we waited for the impact. Suddenly, we were lifted in the air by a yellow aura. We looked down and saw the girls with black and white hair and the boy with white hair and red and blue highlights. The girl with black hair's hands were glowing yellow and she slowly set us down, "Are you two okay?" the girl with white hair asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Found it!" Caspian yelled and put his sword back in his case, "So, who are you three?"

"I'm Trixie, the Queen of Fairy World," the girl with black hair said.

"Dani, the Princess of the Ghost Zone," the girl with white hair said.

"I'm Dani's friend, David," the boy with white hair and red and blue highlights said.

"Thanks for your help," I said, "I'm Susan and this is Caspian."

"We need to get to the Ghost Zone," Dani said, "We have a safe shelter there."

"But, what about my family?" I asked.

"Sara, Kelly, and Luke have them," Trixie said, "But we have to go now before anymore ghosts attack."

"Uh," I said, but I was pulled by Dani, "Hey!"

David grabbed Caspian and they pulled us towards the woods.

**A/N That's all for now because this was a really long chapter to write. R&R.**


	7. Chapter 6: New Royals? Final Battles?

**A/N Okay I'm going to add one more crossover, Wizards of Waverly Place. If you think that's too many crossovers uh, then you may want to read something else. I own nothing.**

_**Unknown Point of View**_

I walked around the place I woke up in hoping to find someone I knew, but so far no luck. My head hurt like crazy, but that may be from the rock I landed on, "Where am I anyway?" I wondered out loud.

I walked around and found two people who looked to be siblings. They both had blackish brown hair and green eyes. One was a girl about 16 and the other was a boy about 17. The girl seemed to be into fashion and boots while the boy seemed to be all about learning and following the rules. I walked up to them, "Excuse me," I said making them turn.

"Yes, what do you want?" the girl asked.

"Alex," the boy said, "Don't mind my sister she can be mean at times."

I nodded, "Where am I? I, uh, just landed here."

"Waverly Place, New York," the boy said, "I'm Justin by the way, and you've met Alex here. Would you like to come for a sub? Our family owns it."

I shrugged, "Sure," I said, "I'm Timmy by the way."

"That's a dorky name," Alex said.

"Alex!" Justin yelled, "Follow me."

I walked with Justin and Alex, but for some reason I got this power feeling from them. Could there be more royals then what Aslan told us about?

_**No One's Point of View with Dani, Trixie, and the others**_

"Hope you return safely," Frostbite said as everyone floated in the Ghost Zone.

"Bye Frostbite," Dani said, "Thanks for everything."

Dani, Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, David, Sara, Kelly, Luke, Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmond, and Lucy waved bye and flew off (**A/N I didn't forget anybody right? That's a lot of people.**) Once out of the Ghost Zone Dani, David, and Luke turned human, "So now where do we go?" Kelly asked.

"New York," Trixie said, "It has so many people maybe the White Witch won't be able to find us."

"Works for us," Peter said, "So, we taking a train?"

"Yeah, three Halfas and fairies can't fly everyone," David said.

"Who has money?" Sara asked.

Everyone shook their heads and turned to Trixie and Dani, "What?" they said.

"You're rich Trixie," Lucy said, "And Sam was too Dani."

"Oh, right," Dani and Trixie said, "Let's go."

_**Timmy's Point of View**_

I left the sub shop without that many questions, but I still wondered if Danny and Sam were alright as well and Trixie and Dani, "Hey Timmy!" I heard Justin call.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You dropped this," he said and handed me my wallet.

"Oh, thanks," I said and took it.

"So, is the girl in there your girlfriend?" Justin asked.

I nodded, "Her names Trixie and I don't know if she's okay," I said not really thinking.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, "I gotta go, bye."

I quickly walked away and bumped into two people, "Sorry," I said.

"Timmy?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked and saw Danny and Sam in human form, "Guys!" I said happily.

"Is Dani with you?" Sam asked worried.

I shook his head, "No and neither is Trixie."

Sam put her head in her hands, "I feel horrible," Sam said.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, "How long have you been here?" Danny asked.

"I have no clue," I said, "I think I was unconscious for about a day, but I'm not sure."

"Same here," Danny said, "Whatever the White Witch and Vortex did to us it knocked us out pretty good."

I nodded, "I just want to know what happened to Dani and Trixie," I said.

Danny and Sam nodded, "So where are we going to stay until we can form some kind of plan to put the White Witch and Vortex away?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue," I said, "But I'm sure we'll find something, if not I can just poof us something to sleep on."

Danny and Sam nodded and the three of us walked away.

_**No one's Point of View**_

Unknown to them Justin, Alex, Harper, and Jerry and Theresa had been listening, "What did he mean by 'poof something to sleep on'?" Harper asked.

"That sounds like fairy stuff," Jerry said, "But he's no fairy."

"Maybe we heard wrong?" Justin said.

"Maybe," Theresa said, "Everyone inside, we have tables."

Everyone went inside. Unknown to them Aslan was watching them, "The final pieces are falling into place," he said, "Four more royals and then the final battle can begin."

Aslan then disappeared and Timmy, Danny, Sam, Dani, David, Trixie, Peter, Sara, Susan, Caspian, Edmond, Kelly, Lucy, Luke, Justin, and Alex shivered, "What was that?" they asked in unison.

**A/N There's that chapter! A Little forshadowing with both the battle and couples if you look real close and read beyond the lines. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 7: Tears in the Sub Shop

**A/N I own nothing and for WWP it doesn't matter what event happen before this all you need to know is the competition hasn't happened yet and Max has been sent to a 'special' school.**

Trixie woke up and found that she was still on the train. She sat up and looked around. Wanda had fallen asleep with Poof in her arms and her head on Cosmo's shoulder and Cosmo fell asleep on her head. Sara and Peter fell asleep the same way. Kelly was asleep in Edmond's lap and Edmond was asleep on his shoulder. Lucy and Luke were the same way. Susan and Caspian were holding each otherlying on each other's heads. Dani was cuddled into David's chest and David held her and was asleep on her shoulder.

Trixie sighed, she missed Timmy so much, "Timmy," Trixie said tears treating to fall.

"ʖCómo estásʔ" a voice said.

Trixie turned and saw a boy about 17 with tanned skin and light brown eyes and short brown hair. He wore a dark green shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes, "Sé poco de español," Trixie said.

The boy laughed, "Seems you know a lot to me," the boy said with a slightly heavy accent.

"Well, I just finished Spanish I last semester," Trixie said.

"Ah!" the boy said, "But knowing a little Spanish can get you far in Peru."

Trixie smiled, "I'm Trixie by the way."

"Alberto," the boy said, "Or Al, doesn't matter to me. Either way it means noble and bright."

"So, why are you heading to New York?" Trixie asked.

"My friend and I, well," Alberto stopped, "It's not important."

Trixie was confused, but didn't pester, "So who are your friends?"

Trixie looked at her friends and slightly thanked God that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were disguised as humans, "Over there is Cosmo, Wanda and their son Po-uh-I mean Cameron, but we call him Poof because he disappears a lot," Trixie said, "And that's Dani and David, Peter and Sara, Edmond and Kelly, Susan and Caspian, and lastly Luke and Lucy."

"Wow…" Alberto said, "That's a lot of people."

Trixie nodded, "We- we," Trixie held her arms.

Alberto was about to ask when an Asian girl about 18 with long black hair that came almost to her knee and blue eyes came in the room. She wore a long red dress with black flats, "Alberto?" the girl said as she entered, "Oh, there you are."

Alberto turned, "Hello Lien-Hua," Alberto said, "Trixie this is my friend I told you about, Lien-Hua. Lien-Hue, this is Trixie and those are her friends."

Lien-Hua smiled, "Hello," Lien-Hua said, "I'm Lien-Hua it means lotus flower."

Trixie smiled a small smile, "Please to meet you two," Trixie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lien-Hua looked at Alberto then back at Trixie, "Is everything alright?" Lien-Hua asked.

Trixie sighed, "No," she said softly, I-we- are going to New York because…we have nowhere else to go."

Alberto and Lien-Hua were confused, "We don't understand," Alberto said.

Trixie sighed, "Let's put it this way," Trixie said, "Dani over there just lost her parents, I just lost my boyfriend, and…" a tear slipped down her face, "We're being hunted," Trixie whispered.

Alberto and Lien-Hua went wide eyed, "So, it's not just us," Lien-Hua said quietly.

Trixie turned to them, "What?"

"We…we're being hunted as well and we don't know why," Alberto explained.

Trixie went wide eyed and slowly everyone woke up and Dani, David, Peter, Sara, Edmond, Kelly, Lucy and Luke blushed, "Who's your new friends Trixie?" Dani asked.

"Guys, this is Alberto and Lien-Hua," Trixie said.

"Hello," they said.

"Guys, they're also being hunted," Trixie said.

Everyone froze, "What?"

Alberto and Lien-Hua nodded, "We don't know why, but we are by some woman in, uh, blanco and a, uh, flotantes cosa verde."

Everyone stared at Alberto in confusion, except for Trixie who went wide eye, "Uh, Trixie do you know what he said?" David asked.

Trixie nodded, "He said their being hunted by a woman in white and a green floating thing," Trixie said seriously.

Everyone either went wide eyed or gaped, "Uh, how's that possible?" Luke asked.

"Do you know what's going on?" Lien-Hua asked.

Everyone nodded, "Yes, and we'll tell you, but you may wish we hadn't," Sara said.

**Timmy's Point of View**

Danny, Sam, and I walked in the sub shop again, "Hey Timmy," Justin said, "Who are your friends?"

"This is Danny and his girlfriend Sam," I said, "Mind if we eat here?"

"No, go on and take a seat," Justin said, "Mom will be out in a minute."

Danny, Sam, and I took a seat, "They do have vegetarian stuff right?" Sam asked.

"Sam," I said, "It's a sandwich shop, it's all vegetarian."

Sam glared at me, "I'm going to go in the kitchen and ask," Sam said and got up.

"Sam!" Danny and I said and followed her into the kitchen.

**No one's Point of View**

Trixie, Dani, David, Cosmo, Wanda with Poof in her arms, Susan, Caspian, Peter, Sara, Edmond, Kelly, Lucy, Luke, Alberto, and Lien-Hua (**A/N Wow that's a lot!**) entered the sub shop, "Well, it looks nice," Lien-Hua committed .

Everyone nodded. (**A/N Now, I could stop here and make this a chapter, but seeing how I made you guys wait FOREVER I'll keep going and make you all happy in the end *Hint***) Once seated Trixie and Dani excused themselves to the bathroom. Just as they entered the bathroom Danny, Sam, and Timmy came out from the kitchen.

**Timmy's Point of View**

"Told you it was vegetarian," I said to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes. Suddenly, I was knocked to the ground, "Timmy!" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Poof?" I said, "Poof!" I yelled happily.

"Timmy!" I heard two more voices yelled.

I turned, "Cosmo! Wanda!" I said.

"David? Sara? Kelly? Luke?" Danny said.

They nodded smiling, why were they smiling? I saw seven people I didn't know, but I know four of them were the Kings and Queens of Narnia and one was there protector, but I don't know who the Spanish or Chinese teens were. I handed Poof to Wanda and stood up when I realized something and apparently Danny and Sam did too because we started to say the same thing, "Where's-"

We were cut off when the bathroom door closed. We couldn't see until everyone moved. I froze. Trixie was standing there with Dani looking at a table and hadn't noticed us yet, "Trixie?" I said causing her to freeze.

Trixie slowly turned around along with Dani. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin, Alex, and the rest of their family watching us, but I really didn't care, "Timmy?" Trixie said in disbelief.

"Dani?" Danny and Sam said.

I saw tears form in both Trixie and Dani's eyes, "Mommy! Daddy!" Dani yelled and ran to Danny and Sam.

Danny and Sam bent down and held Dani close tears falling from their own eyes. I turned back to Trixie and tears were flowing down her face. She ran to me and hugged me tight, "Timmy," Trixie said.

I held Trixie tight and barred my face in her hair a few tears in my eyes.

**A/N See? Happy ending…NOT! It's not over yet! So it could be a happy ending… or not…R&R.**


	9. King and Queen of Wizards

**A/N Sorry for not updating I've been VERY sick. I get sick very easily so hope no one's too mad at me. I own nothing.**

**Justin's Point of View**

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little girl about 12 years old yelled and ran to Danny and Sam.

I thought Danny and Sam were going to push her away. I even saw Alex smirking. Suddenly, Danny and Sam bent down and held the girl close and started to cry themselves. I was studded as well as my family, Harper, and Zeke, "Timmy?" a voice said snapping me from my shock.

I looked and saw Timmy's girlfriend, Trixie. Trixie ran to Timmy cry and hugged him tight. Timmy held Trixie and buried his face in her hair and cried slightly. I slowly started to walk towards them when an ice ray shot through the window, "Ah!" everyone yelled.

"The final battle is upon us," a voice said inside my head.

I felt someone help me up. I looked and saw the Chinese teen, "Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

I heard a moan, "Alex!" I yelled and ran over to my sister.

"Was I the only one who heard voice in my head?" Alex asked as the Spanish boy helped her up.

"No," I said, "I heard it too."

"You did?" Timmy and his friends said shocked.

"Uh, yeah," I said, "Okay mind telling us who you are."

"I'm Lien Hua," the Chinese girl said.

"Alberto," the Spanish boy said.

"And this is Peter, Susan, Edmond, Lucy, Caspian, Dani, David, Sara, Kelly, and Luke," Trixie said, "Oh, and I'm Trixie and this is Cosmo, Wanda, and their son Poof, as we call him."

"I'm Justin and this is my sister Alex-"

"I can introduce myself!" Alex yelled.

I sighed, "Our parents, Jerry and Theresa, Alex's friend, Harper, and my friend and Harper's boyfriend, Zeke," I finished, "Now, mind telling us what's going on?"

Timmy sighed, "Ever heard of the royals?"

Mom and dad went wide eyed, "Y-You're," dad stammered.

"Who?" Alex said.

"Yes," Timmy said, "Trixie and I are the King and Queen of Fairy World; Danny, Sam, and Dani are the King, Queen, and Princess of the Ghost Zone, and Peter, Susan, Edmond, Lucy, and Caspian are the Kings, Queens, and Protector of Narnia, right Trix?"

Trixie nodded, "Uh, what?" I asked.

I looked at mom and dad who seemed to have paled, "Uh mom?" I said.

"Dad?" Alex said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo?" Harper and Zeke said

"Does your mom speak Spanish?" Alberto asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Alberto walked up to mom and started speaking Spanish. Mom blinked and shook dad, "Please tell me you're joking," dad said.

"Dad?" Alex and I said.

"No," Dani said, "But how do you know about this?"

"Well," dad said rubbing his neck, "We're wizards, well, Justin and Alex are."

I went wide eyed, "Dad!" Alex and I yelled.

"Kids, there's something you should know," mom said, "Fairies and wizards are two different kinds of magical beings so they have two different royals. Alex, Justin, you're the King and Queen of Wizards."

I froze; Alex looked ready to faint; Harper was fainted; and Zeke was by Harper's side shock clearly on his face. I looked at mom and dad shocked, "You say WHAT!" I yelled and started hyperventilating and moving around worriedly incoherent things coming from my mouth.

**A/N Uh, again sorry for the wait. R&R.**


	10. Angry Alex and Alberto and Things Broken

**A/N I know! And I'm extremely sorry! But I was a complete BLANK...still am, but I thought I'd give it a try. Don't expect many more chapters in this...because once again I'M A BLANK. *Sigh* I own nothing.**

Timmy and Trixie woke up from one of the guest rooms in the Russo house. Timmy kissed Trixie's forehead and held her close. Even though it's been a month since they've been reunited and found out about Alex and Justin Timmy was still afraid of losing Trixie again. Trixie snuggled into Timmy and they stayed like this for a few minutes before getting up.

The Russos only had so many guest rooms. So only a few people got rooms those people being Timmy and Trixie and Danny and Sam. Everyone one else slept in the living room. Dani was asleep on the floor next to David; Edmond next to Kelly; Sara next to Peter; Lucy next to Luke; Susan next to Caspian; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as cats in the middle of the couch; and Alberto and Lien Hua on the ends of the couch. Alex came down the stairs, "Still not use to this," she said and grabbed the orange juice carton and started drinking.

Harper yawned and came upstairs and saw Alex, "Hey Alex," she said, "Why do you do that?"

"Because I don't want to get a cup duh!" Alex said.

Jerry and Theresa came down, "Wow, they're out like a rock," Jerry said.

Danny and Sam came in with Timmy and Trixie not far after, "What's for breakfast mom?" Alex asked.

"Take out," Theresa said, "I need to go the store again."

Slowly everyone else woke up and Justin came downstairs, "What does everyone want for breakfast?" Theresa said.

Lien Hua shook her head, "I'm not letting you spend anymore money on us," she said.

"Lien-"

"No, I'll make breakfast," Lien Hua said, "I can make anything out of little."

"Don't try arguing," Alberto said, "She's very stubborn."

Lien Hua went to the kitchen and started cooking, "I'll help," Justin said.

Alex sat next to Alberto still drinking her orange juice, "So what do we do about this witch and ghost guy?"

"Don't know," Timmy said, "But I've got a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

Everyone nodded, "The White Witch is very cunning," Peter said.

"And Vortex as very bad anger issues," Danny said.

"So their like Alex," Justin said.

"And Alberto," Lien Hua said.

"Hey!" Alex and Alberto said.

"That's a good thing," Sam said, "You'll have a better idea of what their planning."

Alex glared at her brother, "Well, if it were me," Alex said, "I'd be gathering an army and preparing for a battle."

"And finding someway to cancel out our powers," Alberto said.

Alex and Alberto froze, "And getting to upper hand..." they said in unison, "We're in trouble."

Everyone looked at each other, "Very good," a voice said.

"Aslan," Cosmo and Wanda said.

Aslan entered through the door, "That's a lion," Harper said, "A talking lion."

"The final battle is coming," Aslan said, "And you all have a part to play."

"We do?" Luke asked, "How?"

Aslan looked at everyone, "Luke is also a King of Narnia; as is Caspian, and Sara and Kelly are Queens of Narnia," Aslan said, "David is the Prince of the Ghost Zone, and Lien Hua is a Queen of Wizards; as Alberto is a King."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, but then it donged on everybody, "Oh..." they said and certain people blushed.

"Harper," Aslan said making Harper jump, "You are good with disguises so you will be important in this battle."

"O-Okay," Harper said.

"Jerry," Aslan said, "Lien Hua and Alberto will get their powers after I leave. You will need to teach them as quickly as possible as well as Justin and Alex."

Jerry nodded, "And Theresa," Aslan said, "Everyone must keep up their training, make sure they do so."

Theresa nodded, "Why are you telling us all this Aslan?" Lucy asked.

Aslan smiled at Lucy, "This battle will get rid of the White Witch once and for all."

With that Aslan disappeared, "Okay," Harper said and fell to her knees.

"Whoa!" Alberto and Lien Hua said as they flew to the ceiling.

Alex laughed and pointed at Alberto, "Now that's funny," she said.

"You know," Alberto said, "I have pretty good aim with my spit from up here."

"Don't even think about it," Alex said.

Justin grabbed Lien Hua's hand and pulled her down, "Thanks Justin," she said.

Alex pulled her wand out, "Crashous Smackous," Alex said and pointed it at Alberto.

Alberto fell on the ground, "Hey!" Alberto yelled at Alex.

Alex laughed, "I was wrong, this is funny," Alex said.

Alberto growled and grabbed Alex's carton and pored what was left of it on her, "Ah!" Alex screamed, "Oh, your in for it now. Get back here Spanish Boy!"

Alberto ran from the orange Alex. Everyone blinked, "Wow..." Danny said.

"I saw that coming when Alex cast the spell," Lien Hua said and finish cooking breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a crash, "You're so dead!" Alberto yelled.

"She hit him with a plate," Justin said.

"Not my China!" Theresa yelled and ran upstairs.

"Theresa!" Jerry yelled and followed his wife, "That's a bad idea!"

"3-2-1," Lien Hua and Justin said in unison.

Suddenly, two thuds were heard and a fuming Alex and Alberto ran downstairs chasing each other, "Did they just run over Jerry and Theresa?" Edmond asked.

Jerry and Theresa came downstairs holding their heads, "Yes," they said.

"And I thought you had anger troubles Ed," Peter said.

"Breakfast," Lien Hua and Justin said.

Alex and Alberto didn't seem to hear them. Dani and David tripped them, "Whoa!" Alex and Alberto yelled and fell on the floor with Alex landing on top of Alberto, "Ow!"

"Breakfast," Dani said.

Alex and Alberto glared at each other, but got up and went to the table.

**A/N Okay, that's all I got. R&R**.


	11. End Finally!

**A/N Okay I'll see what happens with this chapter, but I'm still a blank on this story. I own nothing.**

Theresa and Jerry came downstairs and found Lien Hua asleep on Justin and Alex on Alberto and they were asleep on their heads, "Found them," Jerry said.

Theresa smiled, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about them anymore," she said.

"Don't be so sure about that," a voice said.

"Wha-mmm" Theresa and Jerry said, but their mouths were covered.

"Mom!" Justin yelled.

"Dad!" Alex yelled.

"They're not downstairs," Harper said.

"They're not upstairs," Zeke said.

"They're not in the shop," Lien Hua said coming in with Alberto.

"They're not around Waverly Place," Timmy said coming in with Trixie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

"They're not in New York," Lucy said coming in with her family, Caspian, Luke, Danny, Sam, Dani, David, Sara, and Kelly.

"Then where are they?" Justin asked.

Suddenly, a piece of paper floated into Alex's hands. Everyone was confused, but Alex read it anyway. Alex growled, "Justin, that witch and ghost got them," she said.

"What!" everybody yelled.

"Gonna kill them," Alex said and stomped upstairs.

Alberto ran after her, "We need to make a plan and quickly," Justin said.

"Well, first we need to rescue your family and anybody else they captured to try and get to us," Trixie said.

"Harper, we're going to need disguises," Lien Hua said.

Harper nodded, "I need help Zeke," Harper said and dragged her boyfriend downstairs to her room.

"Alberto should be able to calm Alex down," Justin said, "Which means all we need to do it figure out what we need to do once we free everyone."

"We defeat that no good piece of ice," Alex said coming downstairs.

"Yeah," Peter said, "But how?"

"We have an idea," Alex and Alberto said smirking.

Justin looked at his sister, "I don't like that smirk," Justin said.

"Maybe not when I'm mad at you," Alex said, "But I'm not am I? Now here's the plan..."

"Be careful guys," Harper said as her friends left.

"Vortex!" the White Witch yelled, "Where's my ice coffee?"

"Coming," Vortex said, "Hey you 16 should be in the dungeon guarding the prisoners. Go!"

The solders nodded and quickly ran downstairs to the dungeon. When they got downstairs they saw Jerry, Theresa, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Chester, AJ, and Timmy's parents, "Let us go!" Jazz asked, "And where's my little brother!"

The solders took off their helmets, "Kids!" everyone yelled, but not loud enough for others to hear.

Trixie ran with the key and released them. Once free Sara pulled out a device and opened a ghost portal, "Go through the Ghost Zone," Danny said, "I have Frostbite waiting for you and he'll take you to the Ghost Portal in our house. From their everyone should be able to get home."

"But what about you?" Jerry asked.

"We're finishing this," Susan said, "We'll be fine as long as Alex and Alberto's plan works."

"Just go, quickly," Sara said.

Everyone went through the ghost portal and Sara closed it. They took off the disguises and went back upstairs, "You!" the White Witch yelled, "How!"

"Not important," Luke said transforming with Danny, Dani, Sam, and his brother.

"Vortex!" the White Which yelled.

Vortex laughed and started a storm in the castle, "Weather Stoppus!" Alex, Justin, Lien Hua, and Alberto yelled.

The storm stopped, "What?" Vortex yelled.

"Kelly, Edmond!" Alex yelled.

Both Kelly and Edmond began to glow blue and time slowed down, "Hurry!" Kelly yelled we can't keep this up!"

"No kidding!" Edmond yelled.

"Peter, Sara," Alberto yelled, "Quickly!"

Peter and Sara began to glow orange, "Fire Blast!" they yelled and hit the White Witch just as Edmond and Kelly lost control and time went back to normal.

"What!" the White Witch yelled and wall thrown into the wall.

"Fire in circle!" Justin, Alex, Lien Hua, and Alberto yelled.

Fire moved around the White Witch, "Ah!" the White Witch yelled and literally melted into a puddle.

We turned to Vortex, "Now," Danny said, "I believe the Observents have been looking for you for some time now."

Vortex tried to fly away, but Luke made a portal to the Ghost Zone where he flew into it. Everyone sighed with relief, "Finally," they said in unison.

"Let's all go home," Timmy said.

Everyone nodded and they left, but knowing they'd all see each other again.

**A/N FINALLY! I finished this stupid thing. Once again I'm sorry if it was bad I was a complete blank on this. R&R if you still read this thing.**


End file.
